Ryu no Naruto chap 2
by Sage of the Azure Phoenix
Summary: Neglected by his parents and village, Naruto will rise with the power of the dragons.


Ryu no Naruto

Chap 2

Naruto- Speaking

YOU- Emphatic

First and foremost thanks to those who are following and favoriting my story. Please drop a review even if it's just a few words.

Second, since I already know it's coming let me explain, since I have a visual challenge I have to write this way. I do not do it out of disrespect, simply because it's familiar to me.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Chapter 2: Leaving it all behind

I am Dragonite, but I also go by Kairyu the large bipedal dragon announced. Follow me, and I shall take you to our clan elders so that they may conduct the test to see if you are truly worthy of our power Dragonite said, as he allowed Naruto to hop on, and hold on for dear life, as they took off.

INDIGO PLATEAU CAVERNS

It wasn't long before the two arrived inside a large cavern with many twists and turns. Finally, they came to a large chamber that opened into many smaller caverns. Ah Dragonite, to what do we owe the pleasure a powerful voice asked? Greeting most humble elders, but I have brought the one Kisara-sama allowed to sign the Ryu clan contract Dragonite said, as it knelt before the figures. Many murmurs were heard, before Kisara herself appeared. Hello Naruto-san, I was wondering when you were going to come for your test she said. First, allow me to introduce you to the Ryu clan Elders she said, as she indicated each elder.

Five-Headed Dragon

Dragon Master Knight

Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon

Slifer the Sky Dragon

Winged Dragon of Ra

Light and Darkness Dragon

Crimson Dragon

Ho-oh

Latios

Latias

Rayquaza

Dialga

Palkia

Giratina

Reshiram

Zakrom

Kyurem

Zweggard

Huanglongmon

Azulongmon

Imperialdramon

Dynasmon

Magnamon

UlforceV-dramon

Alphamon

Examon

Dorugoramon

Ou Ryuudamon

Alphamon

AncientGreymon

Once all the introductions were finished, Kisara turned to Naruto. Naruto, we will conduct the Ryu clan purging test to see if you are truly worthy of being our wielder. This test will judge your character in all aspects. You will be consumed in the most powerful dragonic flames, and if you are truly worthy the flames will not harm you she explained. Naruto nodded slowly, as he headed into the center of the cavern, where he was instantly consumed in dragonic flames.

OUTSIDE FLAMES

A visual image of Naruto soon appeared for all to see, with scenes of him not attacking the mobs of villagers thinking he was Kyuubi reincarnate, as well as the Naruto hiding while the Elder sage toad told his parents and godparents about the "prophecy." That garnered snorts of annoyance from the elders. The last scene they witnessed, were of Naruto listening in on his parents' conversation about his training, as well, as him respectfully declining his surrogate family's offer for training, so it wouldn't look like favoritism, and him promising to free Kurei, Ayumi, and the other biju. This made all present have quite a bit of respect for the young blonde. Such a young one, and already forced to grow beyond what he should Ho-oh said. Indeed, and yet he has remains so pure-hearted despite everything that has happened in his short life Crimson Dragon voiced. I agree wholeheartedly, and his potential is just beginning to be tapped by his own training F. Head said grinning. I sense much potential within him, I doubt he'll gain more strength where he is now, unless he has his true potential unlocked LD Dragon indicated. We are all agreed than AncientGreymon said. Yes, we all accept Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze as the summoner of the Ryu clan they chorused in unison. At that moment, the flames died down,

revealing Naruto unscathed. Congratulations Naruto for not only passing the test, but you now are truly the summoner of the Ryu clan Kisara said. Thank you Kisara-sama Naruto said bowing. I think we will start training you in our various arts in five days so pack what you'll need, because you'll be here for the next thirteen years Kisara said. Oh, and don't worry about the time differential, because it is like training in your mindscape here she said, before remembering one final thing. Only tell those you deem trustworthy, and finally we will send someone to reverse shunshin you here at midnight on October 11th she said. Naruto nodded, before Kisara reverse shunshined him back to reality.

NARUTO

Naruto reappeared with Kisara in the training ground. Thanks for the ride, and for allowing me to sign the Ryu clan contract Kisara Naruto said. Your more than welcome Naruto Kisara said, before she grew nervous. Um Naruto, can I ask you something? Sure Kisara Naruto replied, while mentally sighing at the rounds of laughter from Kurei and Ayumi in his mind. Can I kiss you Kisara finally asked? Naruto slowly nodded, as Kisara knelt down, and gently kissed him on the forehead. Much to her surprise, Naruto fell into her embrace. Arigato Kisara –chan he said, before she returned to her home.

TIMESKIP

Five days had come and gone for Naruto in no time. Duringg those five days, Naruto had continued his training, as well as accomplish everything he needed to do.

He only told Sarutobi, Rin, Hanare, Yukimi, Shizune, the Ichiraku's, Mikoto Uchiha, and her eldest son Itachi, along with Nayori, and Mikoto's daughter Misami, Hanabi, Hisana, Himeku Hyuuga.

He obtained a document that Minato signed, trying to keep Naruto out of his hair, that emancipated him from both the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan, however Naruto took his inheritance with him.

For his birthday presents he received: several scrolls on medical ninjutsu from Shizune, several cook books from Yukimi, several pairs of weight, gravity, and resistance seals from Rin, a few bo staffs from Hiruzen, three free meal coupons from the Ichirakus, several ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, and kenjutsu scrolls from Hanabi, Hisana, and Himeku, Mikoto Itachi, Nayori, and Misami each brought him a single weapon.

Mikoto gave him a scythe that was silver and smooth.

Itachi gave him a pair of hook swords that were pitch black.

Nayori gave him a violet nodachi, while Misami gave him a pair of pure white katanas.

Before he left, he had asked Hiruzen for a clan compound at his training ground, which he agreed. He created a highly reinforced blood clone, so no one would be the wiser, and quickly fled the estate while bringing Mikoto, Misami, and Nayori to a safehouse. Once there, he saw Latias waiting for him. Ready to go Naru-kun she chirped, as Naruto hopped on her back, before the two disappeared, Itachi than departed to carry out his other mission.

INDIGO PLATEAU

Latias and Naruto soon appeared looking over the beautiful view. Well here we are for the next ten years Latias said. Kisara then walked up. Starting in three days your training will start she , we will begin by unlocking your latent potential or what we call apower augmentation, and relax: this will not hurt your seal she reassured. This is what we have decided for your schedule.

Schedule:

Mondays/Wednesday

4: 00a. m. Wake up/prepare for the day

5: 00 a. m.: Eat breakfast

5:30 Medatation

6: 00: Training with Ryu main house

9: 00: training with Fennikusu clan

12: 00 lunch break

1: 00: training with Orochi clan

4:00: training with Hebi clan

Tuesday/Thursday/

6: 00: training with Yamata no Orochi clan

9:00 : Training with Umi Orochi clan

12: 45: Training with Chimera clan

4: 00: training with Chinese Dragons clan

Friday/Saturday

6:00: training with Dinosaur clan

9:00 : Training with Wyvern clan

1:00: Training with Chaos soldier in kenjutsu

4:00: Training with your kekkei genkai

Sunday

6:00: Study politics/laws

9:00: Mental training

1:00: training with Kyuubi/Juubi in anything that needs work

End Chap 2

OC Bio:

Name: Hisana Hyuuga

Age: 11 in ch. 2/24 onward

Rank: Anbu

Hair Color: Indigo

Eye Color: Lavender

Bio: Hisana is the twin sister of Hanabi. She and Hanabi adore Naruto, often helping him train. Unlike other Hyuugas, neither have the preverbial stick up their backsides. Hisana is quiet and calm unless provoked, when she becomes a beast.

Attire: She wears a dark blue battle kimono (Think of Maki's outfit.)

Name: Himeku Hyuuga

Rank: Anbu

Age: 11 in Ch.2/24 onward

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Lavender

Bio: Himeku is a member of the Hyuuga main house. Quiet and gentle, Himeku is in perfect tune with nature around her. She is one of the few whohelped train Naruto, and develop a close bond with him.

Attire: Himeku wears a violet kimono with a purple kipu

Name: Umi

Age: 25

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Bio: Umi is a friend of Okyo. She, along with Okyo, Minae, Miko, and Amaya saved Naruto from a mob that left him to drown. Bubbly and fun-loving. Umi loves looking at the stars, and showing them to Naruto.

Attire: Swimming: Pink swimsuit Regular: Umi wears a pink and white yukata

Name: Miko

Age: 25

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Bio: A friend of Okyo. She helped save a young Naruto from drowning and helped taught him to swim. Miko is practical and hard-working.

Attire: Swimming: White swimsuit Regular: Miko wears a blue kimono with sleeveless arms.

Name: Amaya

Age: 25

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Light Blue

Bio: Amaya is a friend of Okyo. She loves cooking, and helped teach Naruto how to cook along with Ayame. She and Ayame have two rivalries:

The first is due to their cooking, and seeing whose the best is.

The second iss their rivalry for Naruto, even though they both know he loves them both.

Attire: Swimming: Sky blue swimsuit Regular: Amaya wears a light blue dress shirt and pants.

Name: Minae

Age: 25

Hair Color: Black with red tips

Eye Color: Green

Bio: Minae is a friend of Okyo. She is the prankster of the group, and helped Naruto defelop a love for pranks. Her favorite victim is anyone who dares badmouth Naruto.

Attire: Swimming: Red swimsuit Regular: Minae wears a Red dress shirt black pants and a navy blue kimono

Kekkei Genkai:

Megamigan- my original creation which is a combination of all four doujutsus, but different at the same time.

Kousmoston- a mix of all five major affinities with yinyang release put in its mort primal form

HoyoKaton- Self-explanitory Hoyoton with Katon which has the ability of freezing and burning at the same time

ShoHoyoton- Shoton and Hoyoton Gives a much more refined offense and defense

A/N: I changed Amayo to Amaya due to the character in Getsu no kuni, and I like Amaya as a better name

Please r&r, Favorite and Follow, and thanks once again to those who have read my first chapter.

A/N: Be on the lookout for my X-men Evo oneshot, DBZ /X-men Evo x-over/ X-men EVO/Naruto X-over


End file.
